Digimon x: Episode 2 - The Rebirth of Seadramon
by moocow162
Summary: hey this is the second part of Jay's digimon! I put the first chapter in cause it was always a pain looking for series all over PLEASE REVIEW!


Just to specify: Jay is a guy.  
  
Episode 1: The eye of the tiger.  
  
I ran towards the excavation site. I vaulted myself over the barricades. Men rushed at me and tried to stop me.   
I don't know why I was doing this. A force was drawing me nearer. The statue was drawing me closer. I stared at the statue.  
Its arms were spread open, it had a mangled face and large sharp teeth, two dragon wings sprouted from its back, it held a sword in one hand and a war hammer in the other.  
Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Jay. I know everything about digimon. My first year in Japan I had met T.K.   
We became fast friends. He told me all about the Digiworld, and I met Patamon. Ever since this ancient artifact had been uncovered digimon have been appearing.   
The only digimon left is Patamon. All the others are in the digiworld, and there is no way to get back. This morning I woke up and was drawn to this site.   
As I walked closer to the statue, unusual writing on it began to glow. I saw strange symbols begin to glow.   
A few of them were familiar, Hope, Courage, Love, Sincerity, Light, Reliability, Knoledge, and Frienship. The others I had never seen before, but I knew this had something to do with digimon.  
One of the statue's hands began to glow. The glowing hand broke of of the statue and began to float over to me. It shifted form and turnd into a small circular object.  
  
"Digivice"  
  
It was a digivice. Not like any I had seen before. The digivice dropped into my hands. I had become a digidestined  
The sword began to glow and dropped to the ground. It began to shift in to a digimon!!! The digimon resembled a cat, but it wasn't like any I had seen before.   
The fur covering it's body was a dark red, and one of its eyes was closed. The eye had a huge scar down it.   
The most intimidating things were its large claws and a huge blade that protruded from its head.  
  
"Kabremon"  
  
"I am Kabremon. I use my Tiger Horn attack to obliterate my enimies."  
  
The men who were all standing around staring started to try to grab me again. Kabremon began to glow and he turned into a ball of red energy.   
The ball flew into my digivice. I ran home.  
  
The next morning I couldn't wait to get to school. I told T.K. all about what had happened. He was so excited.  
So before the bell rang I released Kabremon in the forest behind the school. He could probably run in the forest and swim in the lake without being seen.   
I could hardly pay attention during class, I kept thinking about Kabremon. It seemed like forever for school to get out, but after school I ran to see Kabremon. I was looking all over.  
  
"Kabremon! Kabremon where are you?" I yelled. Then all of a sudden some weird ghost looking digimon came out from behind the trees.  
  
"Kabremon!"  
  
Episode 2: The rebirth of Seadramon  
  
Jay: Yesterday I found a weird statue. It gave me a digivice and a cool new digimon named Kabremon. After school the next day I ran into  
some weird ghost guys!  
"Kabremon" Jay yelled. The weird ghost digimon surrounded him.  
  
"Bukamon"  
"We are Bukamon. We are not the kind of digimon you want to meet in a dark alley"  
  
Drool soaked the Bukamons' nasty mouth.   
"Yumm, this one looks tasty! I think it's a digidestined!" The Bukamon talked about Jay like a piece of steak. They closed in and...  
"Tiger Horn!" A red blast of energy shot out from the woods and hit a couple of Bukamon. "Power Slash" Kabremon raced out of  
the woods and slashed the rest of the Bukamon. They dissolved into thin air.  
"What happened?" Jay yelled. "Their data is being reconfigured into new digimon." Kabremon replied.  
"I mean what happened? Why weren't you around to save me. I was almost Bukamon dinner!" Jay screamed.  
"I was swimming around this morning and I noticed a digiegg. I wanted to see what kind of digimon was being born on the bottom of  
the lake so I came back a few minutes ago. It was a Betamon, and he is rather weak right now, but he will soon digivolve into Seadramon. That guys trouble!"  
Jay was very concerned so he went to see T.K. When he got to T.K.'s apartment he knocked on the door. And a new kid opened the door.  
"Your not T.K!" Jay yelled.  
"No I'm not. My name is Davis. I'm one of T.K's old friends. I was a digidestined too. You must be Jay. Nice to meet ya!" Jay was suprised.  
This kid talked so fast. "Come on in!" Jay walked into T.K's apartment. He told T.K and Davis about Betamon.  
"Jay, Seadramon is bad news! You probably need Kabremon to digivolve!" T.K. said.  
"I agree. He really is a strong digimon." Patamon said. All of a sudden Davis started yelling. "Owowowowowowowowow! My Digi-armor-egg is getting really hot!" Davis pulled the armor-egg out of his pocket, it was the egg of courage. It was glowing very brightly, and all of a sudden Jay's digivice started to beep. Davis handed the egg over to Jay and it turned into a ball of red energy and flew into Jay's digivice!  
"I guess that means that it's yours now." Davis said painfully, "I'm gonna miss that thing."  
"We should get Izzy to look at your digivice. He could really get some cool info outta that." T.K. said.  
"I really can't right now, and I gotta go stop Seadramon before he causes some real damage!" Jay ran out of the apartment and got Kabremon out of the forest.  
"We should have stopped him when he was Betamon, so lets get going!" Jay and Kabremon ran towards the lake. Jay noticed a large serpentine figure swimming through the lake. It was Seadramon.  
"Tiger Horn!" Kabremon shot a red blade beam into the water. Seadramon rose out of the water.  
"A digidestined! Wow, my first victim is a digidestined! This is gonna be sweet. Master will be so pleased! Ice Needle!" A huge spear of ice flew at Jay.  
  
WILL JAY BE ABLE TO DESTROY SEADRAMON. WILL HE SURVIVE THE DEADLY ICE NEEDLE ATTACK! LOOK FOR MY NEXT FIC!!! Digimon x: Ep.3- The Courage of Flarefelmon! 


End file.
